Espectros
|fundador = |lider = *Tenente Comandante Ezra BridgerStar Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *Cavaleiro Jedi Kanan JarrusStar Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion *General Hera Syndulla |membros = *C1-10P *Capitão Garazeb Orrelios *Jacen Syndulla *Sabine Wren |sede = |locais = *Lothal *Garel *Base Chopper, Atollon *Yavin 4 |formada = |fundacao = 5 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas |fragmentacao = |reorganizacao = |dissolucao = |restauracao = |era = |afiliacao = *Aliança pela Restauração da República *Grupo Massassi *Célula FênixStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal }} Os Espectros, também conhecidos como a equipe Fantasma, a tripulação do Fantasma, célula Espectro e antigamente os rebeldes de Lothal, foram uma célula de combatentes da resistência que operaram principalmente no planeta Lothal antes da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Os rebeldes, que operavam contra o governo do Império Galáctico, estavam sediados em sua nave, o Fantasma, e também realizavam operações em outros mundos próximos. Cada membro da rebelião havia perdido alguma coisa para o regime imperial e lutado na esperança de algum dia libertar a galáxia do domínio do Império. Os rebeldes faziam parte de um movimento rebelde maior e desconectado liderado pelo senador Bail Organa e Ahsoka Tano. Este movimento acabaria por dar origem à Aliança pela Restauração da República. Eventualmente, a célula do Espectros foi mesclada com a maior célula Fênix. Os rebeldes eram liderados por Kanan Jarrus, um sobrevivente Jedi da Ordem 66. Os outros rebeldes eram Hera Syndulla, a proprietária e piloto do Fantasma; O aprendiz órfão de Lothal que se transformou em um Jedi, Ezra Bridger; a especialista em explosivos mandaloriana Sabine Wren; Garazeb Orrelios, o ex-capitão da Guarda de Honra Lasan; e o droide astromecânico C1-10P, apelidado de "Chopper". Suas operações atraíram a atenção do agente Kallus, do Departamento de Segurança Imperial, do caçador Jedi conhecido como Grande Inquisidor, do ameaçador Grande Almirante Thrawn e até mesmo de Darth Vader, os quais perseguiram os rebeldes na tentativa de destruí-los. Descrição Os Espectros eram uma pequena célula de resistência que operava fora do planeta Lothal, principalmente realizando ataques contra as operações do Império Galáctico no planeta. Por um tempo, os rebeldes eram uma tripulação de cinco pessoas, com cada membro da tripulação cumprindo uma função diferente. Kanan Jarrus, um sobrevivente Jedi da Ordem 66, era o líder da tripulação, enquanto Hera Syndulla era a proprietária e piloto do Fantasma, a nave do qual os rebeldes estavam sediados. Garazeb Orrelios era um ex-capitão da Guarda de Honra Lasan e um dos poucos membros sobreviventes das espécies Lasat, e ele agia como o músculo da tripulação. Sabine Wren era uma guerreira mandaloriana e especialista em explosivos, além de grafiteira; depois de ataques contra o Império, Wren deixaria seu próprio cartão de visitas, o pássaro estelar, para que o Império soubesse quem os atacara. A tripulação também tinha um droide, C1-10P, a quem apelidaram de "Chopper". Cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, os rebeldes tomaram Ezra Bridger, um órfão de rua de Lothal, como membro da tripulação, e Jarrus o treinou nos caminhos da Força. Historia Origem O grupo que ficou conhecido como os Espectros começou com Hera Syndulla, que seguiu os passos de seu pai, Cham Syndulla, um combatente da resistência que liderou a Resistência Twi'lek contra a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante as Guerras Clônicas e que mais tarde se rebelaram contra o Império. Lords of the Sith Suas operações levaram-na a uma missão de coleta de informações no planeta Gorse, onde conheceu Kanan Jarrus e soube que ele era um Jedi que sobreviveu à queda da Ordem Jedi e da República Galáctica. Depois de trabalharem juntos para ajudar a salvar Gorse e sua lua, Cynda, do Conde Denetrius Vidian e do Império, Jarrus se juntou a Syndulla e sua causa.A New Dawn Aparições *''Thrawn, Parte IV'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Unidades militares da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Artigos que precisam ser expandidos